mittelalterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Tisch
Der Tisch erscheint in lateinischen Quellen als discus - die 'Scheibe' oder 'flache Schüssel', was darauf hindeutet, dass der Tisch zur germanischen Zeit aus einer auf einem Gestell befindlichen kleinen hölzernen Platte bestand, die zugleich als Essschüssel diente und bei den Mahlzeiten vor jeden einzelnen gestellt wurde. Wikipedia: Tisch - Etymologie Beschreibung Bei Tacitus (Germ. 22) findet sich die Aussage, dass bei den Germanen: " Jeder seinen getrennten Sitz und eigenen Tisch hatte." Tacitus, De origine et situ Germanorum (Germania). Übersetzung "Die Germania des Tacitus". Anton Baumstark: Freiburg 1876. Digitalisat auf Wikisource. In den deutschen und skandinavischen Schilderungen saßen die Gäste bei geselligen Gelagen stets zusammen an großen Tischen von rechteckiger Form - der runde Tisch des Königs Artus wird ausdrücklich als table ronde unterschieden. Hoops, RdgA. aaO. Bd. II, S. 231. Art. Geselligkeit, §. 13. Zur germanischen Eisenzeit bestand der Tisch aus einer kleinen, hölzernen Platte auf einem Gestell. Bei den Mahlzeiten wurde vor jede Person ein Tischchen, das zugleich als Schüssel diente, gestellt, um nach Beendigung des Mahls wieder weggenommen zu werden. So unter den Germanen vgl. Tacitus, Germania. Kap. 22: sua cuique mensa, den Angelsachsen wie aus einem lat.-ags. Rätsel hervorgeht, vgl. Th. Wright, The homes of other days, S. 33 und den Skandinaviern vgl. Heiðarviga saga 22: "en þat var siðr, at lagðr var matr á borð fyrir mann, en þá váru engvir diskar;.. hann hefr borþ fram fyrir mann ok deilir mat á". Dafür galt die gemeingermanische Bezeichnung *''biuda-'' (anord. bjóðr, ags. béod, ahd. biot), eigentl. 'Servierbrett' (zu „bieten“). Wikingerzeit Aus der Wikingerzeit (um 800-1066) stammende runde Platten dieser Art sind noch vorhanden. Das frühe Absterben dieser Sitte veranlaßte das Veralten des Wortes anord. bjóðr, das nur in der Edda vorkommt. Ein bleibendes sprachliches Denkmal hat sie jedoch hinterlassen, insofern das Lehnwort skutill (lat. scutula, scutella) außer Schüssel (vgl. ags. scutel in dieser Bedeutung) auch 'Tischchen' bezeichnet. Dagegen ist diskr (ags. disc, von lat. discus) bei der alten Bedeutung Schüssel, Teller stehen geblieben (im Gegensatz zum deutschen 'Tisch'). Das gewöhnliche prosaische Wort für „Tisch“ war anord. borð (ags. bord, eigentlich 'Brett'), wodurch besonders die langen Tische (matborð, drykkjuborð) der Sagazeit bezeichnet wurden. Die letzteren wurden - nach Ausweis einiger in Norwegen erhalten gebliebenen sehr alten Exemplare - nach der Benutzung stellenweise mit Ringen an der Wand aufgehängt. Der starke fremde Einfluss, der sich durch die genannten Lehnwörter kundtut vgl. auch trapiza - 'Schenktisch', ags. mése, myse - 'Tisch', ahd. mias, von lat. ménsa, wohl durch die Kirche eingedrungen, erstreckt sich auch auf das Tischzeug. Schon das Eddalied Rígsmál erwähnt ein gesticktes Tischtuch (anord. merktr dúkr) und auch ein lat. Rätsel beweist für die Angelsachsen den Gebrauch eines solchen. Hochmittelalter Aus dem Hochmittelalter ist ein Steintisch in romanischem Stil (12. Jh.) aus Wesel am Rhein erhalten. Sein unterer Sockel ist rund mit viereckigen Säulchen, welche den Übergang des Vierecks zu der Rundung vermitteln. Der Schaft geht in einen Würfelknauf über, auf welchem eine runde Tischplatte ruht. Solche Tische im romanischen Stil, sowohl aus Stein wie aus Holz, gehören zu den großen Seltenheiten. Hefner-Alteneck, Trachten, Kunstwerke. aaO. Bd. II, S. 4, Tafel 77 Verwandte Themen Quellen * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde (RGA). 1. Auflage, 4 Bände. Johannes Hoops. K. J. Trübner, Straßburg 1911-1919. Bd. IV, S. 327 f. * Fünf Bücher deutscher Hausaltertümer von den ältesten geschichtlichen Zeiten bis zum 16. Jahrhundert (Internet Archive). (1899). Moriz Heyne. 3 Bände. Leipzig 1899-1903. Bd. I, S. 5 f. 110. * Trachten, Kunstwerke und Geräthschaften vom frühen Mittelalter bis Ende des achtzehnten Jahrhunderts (Internet Archive). Band 1-10 : nach gleichzeitigen Originalen. Jakob Heinrich von Hefner-Alteneck. Frankfurt am Main : H. Keller, 1879. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Möbel